


Meeting Her Warden.

by Rikusprincess30



Series: The Princess and her Warden. [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikusprincess30/pseuds/Rikusprincess30
Summary: It is King Alistair and Queen Nicoletta’s daughter’s 18th birthday. At the ball held in her honor, Seraphina is about to meet the man of her dreams.





	Meeting Her Warden.

Denerim 9:54

Queen Seraphina smiled as she tucked her children into bed. The children were brimming with excitement at the thought of their father being home from his trip to Weisshaupt. “Now my little treasures,” she said softly brushing her three year old daughter’s hair out of her face, “what story would you like to hear?”

“Tell us the story of you and Daddy,” her oldest daughter, five year old Camilla said her bright blue eyes shining with excitement as she onto her little sister’s bed. 

Seraphina looked at her son and youngest daughter to see if they agreed with their sister’s choice of bedtime story. “Are you sure you want to hear that old story again?” she asked in mock seriousness. 

“Yes, please Momma,” seven year old Alexander said. With his light blue eyes and brown hair, the seven year old was the spitting image of her husband, He joined his mother and sisters on three year old, Erika’s bed. 

The Queen of Ferelden smiled lovingly at her children before she began the tale of how she and her husband meet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Denerim 9:44

Nobles from across Ferelden and even Thedas made their way through the palace courtyard as a young woman watched from the balcony of her room. Her ocean blue eyes took in the crowd, Maker how she hated these types of parties. Nobles were always trying to one up each other and it annoyed her to no end. The only good thing about this party in her opinion is that she will get to spend time with both her parents, since her mother had returned from traveling to find the cure for the Calling especially for her birthday. 

A knock on her door caused her to leave the balcony, her snow white gown sweeping behind her. “Come in,” she called as she stopped at her dressing table to finish putting on jewelry. In the mirror she saw her mother, Queen Nicoletta Theirin, and her aunts, Selene and Leliana, walked in. 

Queen Nicoletta was a beautiful woman and was loved throughout Ferelden for both her kindness and her bravery. With her long chestnut brown hair pulled up in and elaborate braid under her golden crown and dark blue gown, she was the epitome of royalty. Her blue eyes meeting her daughter’s in the mirror. “You look beautiful, Seraphina,” she said with a smile. 

Leliana, or Divine Victoria as most now know her, was dressed in a beautiful deep green gown that went perfectly with her red hair. “Indeed,” she said in her soft Orlesian accent. “The young nobles will be tripping over themselves to dance with you.”

Seraphina sighed causing her Aunt Selene to speak up, “What’s wrong Dalen,” she asked softly sensing the tension in the young woman. While Queen Nicoletta and Leliana looked completely comfortable in their fine gowns, Selene looked slightly uncomfortable in the long silver blue gown she wore. 

“Why must we have such a large celebration, Mama,” Seraphina asked softly as her mother placed her hands on her shoulder in a comforting gesture before reaching over to pick up the mask that matched Seraphina’s gown and tied it for her. 

“I know, Pup,” the Ferelden Queen said with smile. “Believe me, your father and I would much rather have a small party for you. But I think you will have fun tonight.” She placed a gentle kiss on Seraphina’s head. “Now, let us go and greet your guests, darling.”

Seraphina stood up and followed her mother and aunts out the door. As she made her way toward the hall were the ball was being held she caught a glance of herself in the mirror. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a half up/half down style with beautiful white flowers woven through it, in all it had taken her maid Kianna almost an hour to finish styling her hair. She always felt like someone else when she attended these types of parties. It was almost as if she was wearing a mask, both literally and figuratively to hide her true self. How she longed for an adventure like the one her parents and their friends did all those years ago. She definitely did not want to spend her life playing the part of wife to some spoiled, immature noble who could care less about the needs of his people. 

A comforting and gentle hand on her shoulder brought her out of her musings. Looking up she meet her father’s caring hazel eyes in the mirror. “You look beautiful, my Little Angel,” he said giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze. “I hope you remember to save at least one dance for me.” 

Seraphina smiled at her father, “I always will, Daddy.” 

King Alistair smiled down at her, before he turned to his wife and friends, “Selene and Leliana, you both go ahead, Zevran and Magda are waiting for you. We will be down momentarily.” both women nodded their heads to their friends before making their way to where Zevran and Magda waited. Once the pair were gone, Alistair and Nicoletta looked at their daughter. “Seraphina,” Alistair started, “I hope you know that you make your mother and I very proud to call you our daughter.”

Nicoletta placed her hand on her husband’s shoulder and smiled lovingly at her daughter. “You have grown into such a strong and incredible young woman,” she added.

Seraphina felt tears forming in her eyes as she threw herself into her father’s strong arms. “I love you both, so much Daddy.” 

Her father smiled before he said, “Now there is a party downstairs that cannot offically begin until the Guest of Honor has arrived.” With that the small family continued on their way to the ballroom.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seraphina had to stop herself from rolling her eyes in disgust as Marden Bullard continued to brag about his numerous achievements as he spun her around the room. While the young noble could be described as handsome with his blonde hair and blue eyes, Seraphina only saw someone who was selfish and did not care who got in his way. If Seraphina was honest with herself, Sir Marden Bullard gave her a bad feeling. 

When the song ended, Seraphina couldn’t get away fast enough. Her blue eyes were looking for a plausible reason to take her leave of Marden. Suddenly a young man with lightly tan skin and shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back in a ponytail tapped on Marden’s shoulder. The stranger was dressed in a dark blue outfit with a silver mask, to Seraphina he was perhaps the most handsome man she had ever seen. “May I cut in,” he asked in an Anders accent. 

Marden glared at the new comer but Seraphina spoke up before he could replied. “Of course, good sir,” she said pulling her hand from Marden’s. The young man bowed and tooked Seraphina’s hand raising it to his lips. Seraphina blushed lightly as the young man then pulled her close as a new song began to play. “Thank you for the rescue,” she said softly as their eyes meet behind their masks, his eyes were a beautiful shade of light blue. 

“There is no need to thank me, my lady,” he replied spinning her out causing her the skirt of her gown to flare out before twirling her back in. “I would never refuse to aid a damsel in distress. Though I hope I am not being too bold if I ask the name of such a beautiful woman like yourself?”

Seraphina’s blush deepened a little at his words as she realized he probably did not know who she actually was, a thought that was surprisingly refreshing. “Only if I am may know the name of my valiant rescuer,” she replied coyly. 

Her rescuer laughed quietly, “That seems fair. My name is Arthur.” he replied using the pause in between songs to bow once again in a way that spoke to a noble upbringing. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Sir Arthur,” she said dipping into a curtsy. “I am Rosalyn.” The pair straighten up again as the next song began. For Seraphina, it was as if the room and everyone in it melted away, leaving only her and the young Anders man. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ottomar “Otto” Steinhardt found himself lost in the blue eyes of his beautiful dance partner. She had captured his attention from the moment he first laid eyes on her. In her white gown and with the white flowers woven in her dark brown hair, Lady Rosalyn had the beauty of an angel that had fallen to earth. Her blue eyes reminded him of the deepest ocean and seemed to sparkle with an inner joy. Prior to asking her to dance he had watched her and from what he had saw she was truly a rose among the mass. 

As they danced, Otto couldn’t help but feel like he had found his way to safe harbor after a lifetime of storms. “Rosalyn,” he said sincerely, “a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman.” 

Rosalyn blushed softly at his compliment, making her look even more endearing. “ Thank you, Sir Arthur,” she whispered. 

By now the song had ended and Otto found himself wanting to learn more about his beautiful dance partner. “Lady Rosalyn,” he said offering his arm, “may i be so bold as to ask for the pleasure of your company for a walk around the garden?”

Rosalyn smiled sweetly, “I would be delighted, Sir Arthur.” She looped her arm through Otto’s offered arm and the pair made their way into the garden. 

The garden was beautiful, full of roses in every colors were scattered among the other flowers. With the music echoing from the opened doors of ballroom with the full moon and stars, there was an almost magical feeling in the air. As the couple walked, Otto found himself laughing and talking more than he had since his sister, Helena, had gone missing and he became a Warden. 

The pair had made their way to the fountain in the center of the garden and sat on the ledge. Otto reached over to a rose bush next to the fountain and picked up a single perfect lavender colored rose. Lady Rosalyn smiled softly as he handed her the rose looking up into his eyes. Then much to his suprise, she leaded up and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Thank you, Sir Arthur,” she whispered softly as she pulled back. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unknown to the young couple a dark figure stood in the shadows watching them. A flash of red hot rage flowed through Marden as he saw Princess Seraphina blush and giggle at the foreign idiot. It had taken all his power to maintain his composure while the young couple had danced. He was not about to let some foreign upstart get in the way of his plans to seize power and control of Ferelden. Central to these plans was Seraphina and he would let nothing and no one stop him. Seraphina would be his no matter the cost.


End file.
